


DADT: The Telegram

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: DADT Repeal, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DADT (Don't ask, don't tell) is finally repealed by the US Govt  <br/>Dedicated to all my gay military friends, past and present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DADT: The Telegram

The doorbell rang at Daniel Jackson’s house in Colorado Springs on Monday, December 20, 2010. He wasn’t expecting anyone and was surprised to find it was a Western Union Telegraph Delivery Man. “Uh, can I help you?”

“Doctor Daniel Jackson?” The uniformed man enquired.

“Yes, yes, I am.”

“This is for you Sir. Please sign here.”

Daniel did as he was told and fumbled for the two dollars in his jeans for a tip. The man smiled at him and left. Curious, he ripped the package open to find an invoice for an airplane ticket to Washington DC and a quick note.

Danny stop Come to Washington stop Hank knows stop Jack

Looking down at his ticket he discovered it was for 0500 in the morning. He needed to get packed; there was obviously an emergency of some kind.

The next morning, he shambled up the gangway into Ronald Reagan International Airport. He hadn’t slept at all worried about his one time lover. 

As he made his way to the baggage area, he saw Jack waving at him dressed in sweater and jeans carrying a coat under his arms. He had a cup of coffee in the hand he wasn’t waving with.

Daniel rushed to his side to hug and be hugged by Jack. “What’s wrong? What’s happened?”

Jack kissed him full on the mouth. “The best thing in the world Danny boy. Don’t you read the papers?”

He was totally confused and felt like he’d traveled through the looking glass instead of on an airplane. “Not recently, no.”

Jack laughed out loud and kissed him again. “DADT was just repealed. Will you marry me?”

Daniel just stared at him in shock. 

“Now I know we’d talked about it years ago, I would retire and we could be together, but this…this puts a whole different spin on things.” Jack pulled back. “Daniel, you still want too, don’t you? I mean if there’s someone else, something else going on…?”

“NO,” he stuttered, “I mean yes, I mean yes I will. I just can’t believe it.”

Jack looked at him seriously. “I don’t understand your answer. I want to be sure.”

“Yes, I will marry you.” Daniel replied. “I’m just stunned. When? And why did you send me a telegram for Pete’s sake?” 

“Well, I knew you were on downtime. I called Hank and told him I needed you for something important, actually I think he already knew what it was, and it was the quickest way I knew to guarantee you getting here on time.” Jack smiled broadly, handed the coffee to Daniel and grabbed Daniels small carry on from his hand. “Are you ready?”

“For what?” Daniel took a long drink of the coffee.”

“We have another plane to catch; this one is to Greenwich Connecticut.”

“Greenwich Connecticut? Why?”

“To get married, genius. I also have the, well, the bridal suite reserved at the biggest hotel in the city.”

“Why Greenwich Connecticut?”

“Well, we still can’t get married in Washington DC, though they recognize gay marriages. I asked a friend and he suggested Greenwich Connecticut. It’s the closest place to DC. I took the rest of the week off, you are on leave the rest of the week and we can discuss the rest of our lives together. What do you say?”

“When does the plane leave?”

Jack put his arm around his intended and squeezed him hard. “I love you Daniel Jackson.”

Daniel smiled back so hard his dimples showed. “I love you Jack O’Neill.”

And they walked off to catch the plane flying into the rest of their lives.


End file.
